Grasswhistle
by EspiratheAwesome
Summary: A Sceptile family get an unexpected surprise when a strange egg appears in their nest that would change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

ATUHOR'S NOSE:

This Pokemon fanfiction contains a Pokemon not yet released but is coming out on the Nintendo DS as Pokemon Black and White. Any updated information I get about this Pokemon, including Evolutions, Attacks, Abilities and whatnot will change the story as Black and White make its way to Japan on September 18, 2010. But for now, enjoy this fanfiction and, if there are any updates about Black and White that you want to let me know about, PM me.

Enough talking, let's read~!

* * *

"Treaver, what are you so worried about?" Leena, an expecting mother Sceptile to three little Treeko eggs asked, "They're going to be _fine_. You won't exactly win their affection with you hovering them all the time; you know how independent Treekos can be. You were one yourself."

"I know, but…" Treaver, the father of the eggs started as he slowly and nervously circled around the eggs, "d-do you know how many Pokemon out there eat eggs? I mean, take Sneasel and Weavile for example…"

"Treaver, we would have a better chance of having one of our babies an alternate color."

"Oh please, not that!" Treaver exclaimed, "The last thing I need is to be teaching one of my young ones why none of their young accepts them."

Treaver continued to circle around the eggs, alert to the slightest sound that was made. Leena, tired and agitated with his overprotection, nudged him a little bit, "Come on, the kids will be okay. Just go to sleep." He looked at the eggs in concern, and then looked up at the moon.

"You're right," he sighed, "the moon is almost down and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep…" he curled up around the nest, "I need to be awake…in time for," he yawned, "the eggs to hatch…" and with that they both fell asleep.

The morning sun broke through the horizon, and a young Happini with a little Oval Stone in her pouch got up to start the day. After a couple of blinks to adjust her eyes, she looked up to see that her mother, a Blissey, and her sisters, were still asleep. Hungry, she got up to look for some berries, hoping that they were not too high for her to reach, being so little and all.

After wandering about for a good distance, she suddenly tripped over a medium-sized egg with green, white, and yellow markings all over it. She got up to inspect it; she poked it, shook it, and sniffed it.

"We gotta get you back home to your family!" she said, "Your mama and daddy must be worried sick wondering where their egg must be!"

With all her might, she pushed the egg away from the spot it once was. The egg-shaped dent in the grass told her that it has been sitting there for a long while with no home. She continued to push the egg forward until she bumped into a nest made of leaves, twigs, and grass with Treaver curled up around it to protect the eggs inside.

"This must be its home…" she whispered, "and the mommy and daddy are still asleep. I'll just push this egg up... here!" and she heaved the egg up into the nest, not noticing that its coloration was a lot different than the other Treeko eggs in there, but happy it saved a Pokemon's life before it was even born, "Yay~! Wait until I tell Mama!" and she ran back to her nest.

Hours passed, and Treaver started to notice movement in the nest. He opened his eyes, startled, worried that a predator may have invaded, and looked inside. In the nest he guarded vigilantly, the eggs were starting to hatch!

"They're about to be born…" he said happily, "They're about to be born! Leena, wake up, the eggs are hatching!"

Leena quickly woke up to witness the hatching of their new family, three Treeko and a…Treaver looked at the oddly colored egg as it joined the other eggs in hatching, "Leena…? Do you see something…_odd_ with one of our eggs?"

"My god, you're right!" she said as she examined it a little further, "Maybe it was a mistake, the colors may be off, but they do look a little similar…"

As soon as the egg hatched, a little green snake-like Pokemon with big red eyes, small eyelashes, a long tail with a large leaf on the end with short, stubby arms, which had yellow crescent-like bands pointing downwards on its shoulders, and legs to keep it upright. It looked up at Treaver, who had a very confused look on his face.

"That is the strangest looking Treeko I have ever seen…" he turned around and sighed, "It has to go."

"What?" Leena said, "No, it will not! This little Pokemon ended up in our nest; obviously its original parents didn't want it. The best thing we can do for it is we treat it like it was any other Treeko; like family." She looked down at the little Pokemon who was curiously looking at its surroundings in awe, "Besides, it's a Grass type, looks a lot like one of us, and it would hurt to abandon it now when it already accepts us as its parents. Look at it, Treaver…isn't it so cute?" she nuzzled the little one's nose, causing it to sneeze. Treaver had to admit, it was kind of cute; and there really _was_ no real difference between it and the other three Treekos. It bothered him to have such an outlandish creature in the same nest as his children, but he decided to at least give it a chance.

"May the Great Arceus bless all of you," Leena announced to the children, "may you all have a safe, happy, and wonderful life," she nudged the little Pokemon, "especially you…my precious little girl…"

"How do you know it was a girl?" Treaver asked.

"Well, someone had to check," Leena explained, "and it couldn't be you." She turned back to the little girl whose eyes wide in wonder, "Evina," she said, "Your name is Evina, understand?" she said to the cuddling newborn. Evina looked up and squeaked happily, telling her she loved her new name. Leena chuckled and smiled as she looked up at all four of her and Treaver's new babies.

"Welcome to the world…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Whaddya mean I have to take Evina out berry picking with me?" an agitated Treecko by the name of Scepter groaned, "She'll just get in the way!"

"Scepter, I know you don't like having someone else go with you whenever you harvest the berries, but Evina needs to learn the basic ropes of a Treecko, and, as one yourself, you can teach her." Leena picked a Wurmple off of her back, "Besides, she seems more attached to you than Gex or Seva, so it will be good to bond with her as you travel."

"But I don't _want_ to bond with her!" Scepter whined, "She doesn't know how to do anything right!"

"Then you _teach_ her," Leena said, "you're one of the smartest Treeckos I know, and I'm _sure_ you'll be able to teach Evina anything if you just give her a small chance." She looked up where Evina was playing with some grass, "Evina, could you come here, please?"

Evina heard the call and ran over to her mother, "Yes, Mama?"

"Scepter here wants to take you out for berry picking," Leena said, "so I want you both to be on your best behavior, don't talk to any strange Pokemon, and stay away from Trainers."

"Trainers?" Scepter questioned, "I've never heard of that Pokemon before…"

"Neither have I," Evina added.

Leena knew she would have to explain to the two what a Trainer was, but the Oran berries were getting riper the more they talked, and she did not want to lose any more food this week.

"I'll tell you two later," she said as she nudged them on their way, "right now, the Oran berries need picking."

Without a word, the two Pokemon nodded to their mother and left the safety of their nest. As they were walking, Scepter stared at Evina, who looked as if she had trouble walking.

"Are…you okay?" he asked, a little confused as to why the strange looking Treecko could not walk as well as he could.

"It's…" she took a small step and fell forwards, "it's hard to walk with these legs, I don't think they were built to walk."

"Of course they were, why would Arceus give you legs if he knew you wouldn't need them?" he said as he helped her up, "But they are stubbier than mine…"

"I want to try something else." Evina said as she got on her belly and used her legs to push herself, her arms tucked neatly under her body as she made a movement that looked like slithering, as if she was some sort of _snake_.

"That's freaky," Scepter said, "come on, we're wasting time trying to teach you how to walk. Mama needs Oran berries now."

"Were would we get the berries?" Evina asked, trying to stand upright.

"Ya gotta sniff them out," Scepter said as he did just that, "they have a distinct smell to them, the problem is that there are so many other berries to confuse you that you have to focus."

"Focus…alright." She tried her best to sniff, but it did not work well. She fell backwards trying to sniff the air, falling on her tail, "I can't smell!" she said, "it's so hard, but I can't smell anything with this silly nose."

"First you couldn't walk right, now you can't smell?" Scepter asked, Evina nodded in shame, he sighed, "Fine, leave it to me, then."

Sniffing continuously for the Oran berries, he led them to a small bush with a bush full of them, "Ah! See, I found some! Come and help me carry them."

Evina agreed, and helped him pick as many ripe ones possible, which was hard; there were only ten or so that were ripe enough to be eaten. She noticed that, but she did not want to upset her brother, who worked hard to get the berries and looked proud in finding a bush. She was getting hungry, and, behind Scepter's back, took a little lick at one of the ripe berries, that was then she found another strange ability. She flicked her little tongue out and "smelled" the berries that way! Her tongue still flicking in and out, she ran to a bush farther away from them and, to her surprise, all of the berries were ripe on it!

"Brother Scepter, come and look at this! I found a bush!"

"What? But that's impossible! You need to smell berries in order to get at them, how did you…" he saw that her tongue was still flicking, and he made a face like she had evolved into a Grimer, "What."

"Isn't it cool? I found these patches with my tongue! I could taste the air, and when I tasted the Oran berry…"

"Wait, you _tasted_ one of the berries we were going to pick?" Scepter said, "Evina, don't do that! Those berries are for the family, and we can't have you eating them all!" he scolded, "Besides, these berries are probably rotten."

Evina looked sad, she just wanted to help, why was her brother so mean at times? She grabbed as much berries as she could and used the large leaf on her tail to carry them all.

"They don't _look_ rotten." Evina pointed out as she looked at the top berry on her leaf, but Scepter just ignored her, fully believing that his bush was the better of the two. Evina shook her head and retraced her steps back to their nest.

"Stupid Evina," Scepter muttered, "just because she's _different_ than we are doesn't make her better than us! I'll show her I can get as many berries as she can from the bush _I_ picked!" he pulled the Oran berries off of the branches as quick as possible, however, at one point he felt something that did _not_ feel like a berry at all.

Something rustled violently in the bushes, and out came a _very_ angry Seviper, who hissed furiously at the young Treecko. Scepter, terrified out of his mind, dropped the berries and ran with the Seviper chasing after him in a flash. As he ran, he could feel in his gut that this Pokemon was at a much higher level than he was, and fighting him was useless.

"Help!" Scepter yelled out, "Help! A Seviper is after me! I must have pulled some of the berries from his bush by mistake! Evina, Mama, Dad, help me!"

Evina heard his brother's cries and scurried over to where he was after placing her Oran Berries in a safe spot. She was shocked to see the Seviper rip through the vegetation like a hot knife through butter. She, like Scepter, knew that it was at a much higher level than they were, but she would have to try defending her brother, even if one hit meant her life.

"Hey!" Evina yelled out to the angry Pokemon, "Hey, Mr. Seviper!"

The Seviper stopped to see who dared interrupt it when it was about to catch potential prey. It lowered itself to meet the strange Pokemon eye to eye, and then it said:

"What in the name or Arceus is a Tsutarja like you doing in a family of Treecko?"

"What? What is a "Tsutarja"? I'm a Treecko!"

The Seviper, who they could tell by its voice that it was female, laughed loudly, "You silly Pokemon! Pokemon Researchers call you a Tsutarja, the Grass Snake Pokemon, and you are not supposed to be here; this is Hoenn!"

"Hoenn? If…if I don't belong here, where _do_ I…"

"Look, I'm not someone to ask for answers like that," the Seviper looked at Scepter and then back at Evina, "look, I'll let your little crime slide for now, little Treecko…only because your "sister" made me laugh with her stupidity. A Pokemon that doesn't even know what it is, HAH!" she smiled at Evina and pat her little head with her large blade tail, "At least you're one of us; a snake, a vile, poisonous creature. Maybe if you look hard enough an Arbok family might adopt you or something." The Seviper turned around and slithered back to her Oran bush where she continued to sleep.

As soon as the Seviper left, Scepter looked at her like she was evolving into a Muk, "A Grass AND Poison type! That's gross! I bet when you evolve you're going to turn into a drooling gas ball that can kill us just by smelling you!" he assumed. Evina looked sad, a Poison-type is dangerous, she remembered that they were almost always the bad guys in the stories Leena told them when they were still little babies, either that or Dark-types. She sighed, "Oran berries are under the tree…" she walked away sadly, "I'm going home…"

Scepter watched her leave; however, she was going in the opposite direction of their nest, "Hey….HEY!" he followed her, "Where are you going? Our nest is _this_ way!"

"But it's not my home." Evina replied, "It was never my home. I'm going to find where I came from. If you want to follow me, fine."

"But you're still so young!" Scepter said, "Our levels are as low as humanly possible, and a simple Tackle could even _kill_ us! Come on, Evina, let's go home!"

"I _AM_ going home! I don't know where, yet."

Well, she had learned to be as stubborn as a Treecko, despite being a…whatever she was. Scepter knew there was no way to convince her to come back to the nest. His heart raced at the fact that their mother and father would be worried sick as soon as they found out they went beyond the nest, but even _mor__e_ worried of what was beyond the forest. In a way, he was kind of excited. He still did not think it was a good idea, though. He sighed as he slowly followed Evina, who was crawling at a fast pace, trying to find a way out of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"How far have we've walked?" Scepter groaned.

Evina looked up at the sun, which was now a bright orange as it started setting, "The sun is almost down, and it looks like we're almost out of the forest," she helped Scepter sit down on a small log, "lets stop to rest."

"Or how about going home?" Scepter complained, "_Our_ home? We've been walking for hours, Mom, Dad, and the other siblings are probably worried sick! Plus, they need our help to gather enough food for the winter!"

"Stop complaining," Evina said, surprised at how calm she sounded as she tried to find out where she was by looking up at the sky, which did not do her justice, "Scepter, you can climb, right? Why don't you distract yourself form all your complaining and find a tall enough tree to find out where we need to go?"

"Where _we_ need to go is home, which, if we retrace our steps, isn't too far from here. Why don't _you_ climb the tree?"

She showed him her little hands and feet, "I can't climb."

Scepter sighed, "Fine…" he went over to the nearest tree and started to climb while muttering to himself, "Stupid, selfish Pokemon always having to do everything for her…"

If he was not climbing, then he was jumping from branch to branch to get to the top faster. Along the way he started to get tired and sat down on one of the thicker branches for a rest.

"Evina…I don't understand why you can't accept _us_ as a family…" he said to himself, "Your egg was found in _our_ nest, _obviously_ your mama and dad didn't want you, so why go out of your way so you can be so disappointed?"

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard rustling in one of the branches. He stood up and quickly scanned the area, hoping there was not a predator nearby

The rustling started again, except it went from one tree to the next. Scepter was beginning to get frightened and started climbing down the tree when all of a sudden…

"EMOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGA!"

He was startled so badly by that noise that he fell from the tree, hitting every branch that crossed his path. When he landed, Evina did not even react to his plummet down blow, instead she went up to him and asked, "Did you find where we were supposed to go?"

"Yes but…Evina, there's something up in that tree that tried to kill me!" Scepter said, scared out of his mind. Suddenly the creature appeared right in front of them from the sky. When she recovered from the fall, which she looked like she was used to, they could see that she was a little Pikachu-like Pokemon with a brown head save for her face, which was white with yellow cheeks and big black eyes that were covered with a pair of goggles that looked a little too big for her face. Her body was as white as her face, and she had two "wings" that stretched from her wrists to his bottom. Her tail was brown and jagged. She smiled at them.

"Who…_what_ are you?" Scepter said, still looking at it like it was a demon. The little Pokemon stretched her wings out proudly and said:

"I am the queen of the skies! The master of flight! I am the flying thunderbolt! I am Emonga!" she then went on all fours and came up to the still-frightened Treeko, "But you can call me Emmy instead."

"I've _never_ seen you before…" Scepter said, calming down a little bit, "In fact, I don't even think you're from here!"

"That's because I'm not," Emmy said, "I'm from a region far away called 'Isshu.'"

"Bless you," Evina said.

Emmy laughed, "No, I didn't sneeze. Isshu is a real place! In fact…" she skittered over to Evina, "Your kind is from there! How did you even get here, are you a world traveler like me?"

"A world traveler?" Scepter asked.

"Yep! It's my goal to explore all the areas in the world! And I'm assuming you have the same goal since a Tsutarja like you could never come over here the way _I_ do. Did you use a boat?"

"Actually, I was born here."

Emmy was shocked, "How were you born here? There are none of those Tsutakeeku here!"

"All of these names are giving me a headache…" the Treeko complained.

"I'm trying to find that out, too," Evina replied, "I was adopted into Scepter's family, but I'm a lot different than them, despite what my family says. I have different methods of getting food…"

"And _eating_ it!" Scepter interrupted, "She swallows them whole!"

Evina shook her head, "…and I have different attacks. Why, yesterday, I was trying to do Leaf Blade when I managed to create a tornado of grass and leaves!"

"Yeah, _that_ was FUN to clean up…" he said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Yep! You're a Tsutarja alright! Are you trying to go to Isshu?" Emmy asked. Evina thought for a brief moment, was her family really at this place called Isshu? She wondered about the Tsutakeeku, and the attack she said she did yesterday, or her eating habits, were they really normal back in Isshu? She did not want to be different anymore, she agreed with Emmy to go to Isshu to discover who she is.

"Alright! I need to go back there anyways, I haven't been there in a year or so."

"Well, this is all fine and dandy, but…how are we to even GET to Isshu in the first place?"

"That's easy!" Emmy blurted out, "Pokemon researchers usually take airplanes to get from region to region while trainers take boats. It really doesn't matter what method of transportation we take, as long as we take the right one."

"But that would mean knowing the language of the Trainer Pokemon!" Scepter said, "No matter where we go, we'll have the risk of getting captured!"

Emmy smiled, "You know, trainers aren't as bad as you think. Sure, there are some REALLY mean ones out there, but you have a better chance of finding Mew than finding a trainer who won't love or respect you."

"That's what _you_ think!" Scepter retorted, "Why? Have you met a Trainer before?"

Emmy looked a little sad, then she cleared her throat and tried to get her mind off of whatever she was thinking, "Anyway," she started, "it isn't too far from Petalburg City from here. If we hurry now, we might make it there by sundown. Come on!"

Thus began their adventure to the region of Isshu, where they would take the trip that would change each of their lives in some way. But you may be thinking; what about Leena and Treaver? Well, they grew worried about the two not returning, and they both, especially Treaver, ran to find them, not knowing that they would be going someplace far beyond what they ever imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

"Only a foot, has a big leaf on her tail, big red eyes?" Leena asked the local Diglett, who shook its...body...to say no. The worried mother Sceptile looked at Treaver after the Diglett left, "No one has seen Evina nor Scepter...what could have happened to them? I fear the worst."

"Now, don't say that, Leena." Treaver replied, "Whatever happens, I know that Scepter is taking full responsibility that Evina is alright...I hope..."

Suddenly, a familiar voice hissed behind them, "Are you looking for two little green Pokemon?"

Treaver shook, "Y-Yes, Vipera. Did you, uhm...see them anywhere?"

"Of course I saw them, darling," Sevipera said as she slithered over to them, "Your little twerp was trying to steal one of my Oran berries. He had a Tsutarja as a sister?"

"A Tsutarja?" Leena asked.

"Yesss...I overheard your little description to that Diglett and she fits it to a T. Last time I saw them, she said she was going back home..."

"But it's been hours, she hasn't returned!"

Sevipra laughed, "Silly Sceptile, her home is not your nest, she lives in a region called 'Isshu', and she plans on going there from the newly built Hoenn airport in Rustboro City."

"Oh no," Treaver started to hyperventilate, "Rustboro City? B-B-But, _Trainers_!"

"What is so bad about them?" Sevipra asked.

"Trainers, they...they entrap you in these little plastic balls and...and they _enslave_ you to make you kill the ones you love! I know, I...I should know..." Treaver lowered his head down, "That's what happened to our first batch of eggs..."

Leena shook her head, still in disbelief that that actually happened, "Where is Rustboro City? We might be able to stop them before they actually go in there."

"If you take this path, you might be able to make it before sundown," Sevipra pointed to a small dirt path, "I mean, I know full well that it's the afternoon, but if you go now, you may be able to stop them."

"We are, and you're coming with us," Leena said, making Sevipra laugh

"You honestly think I am going to leave for the likes of little children that I can swallow whole? Please." However, she got the message that they meant business when Treaver grabbed her by the tail and dragged her along. The Seviper expected this, and with a sigh, just let them drag her along.

"Wait for us, mama! Wait for us, dada!" Gex and Seva said in unison as they followed their parents to Rustboro City.

Meanwhile…

"Almost there…" Emmy said, probably for the millionth time by the irritated look on Scepter's face. Emmy sniffed the air, "Berries roasting…" she said, "we really _are_ almost there!"

"We are?" Evina said, a little surprised.

"We are! In fact, the gate should be right….here!" she pointed to an arch that had the sign on top of it:

**RUSTBORO CITY**

And on the bottom:

_**The city probing the integration of nature and science.**_

"Can…can you read that?" Scepter asked Emmy, who shook her head, "Well, let's see if I can try this…" he squint his eyes, "Rrrrrroooosht….boooo….."

Emmy then heard the sound of a boat and the motor of an airplane about to take off, "No time! We gotta go to the airplane; it's the first one taking off!"

"How do you know it's taking off for Isshu?" Evina asked as she followed her.

"I don't! But we got to try to make it to the airport, at least!"

When they at least made it to the middle of the city, Scepter was scared of all the trainers in the city, some walking with other Pokemon! Evina on the other hand, was so amazed; she did not see anything like this, so much stuff that the Trainers have invented. She suddenly spotted a window with a bunch of televisions stacked like a pyramid playing simultaneously.

"Hey, Emmy…look at this, these people are stuck inside these little boxes!"

Emmy looked at the TVs and laughed, "No, they aren't stuck; they're TVs. They're used for Trainers to watch the news or Pokemon battles or other stuff."

"Really? What is that Trainer saying? I can't really understand…"

"That isn't a trainer, silly, that's a news reporter!"

"Do Trainers evolve into those?" Evina asked, tilting her head.

"Kinda. Trainers have more evolutions than an Eevee, they can be a chef, a rock star, or anything else. Or if they stay a Trainer, then they become Master." Emmy explained.

"Trainers are weird." Scepter said as he watched the multiple TVs with Evina and Emmy.

"Breaking news!" the newsman sitting behind the desk said as a golden "BREAKING NEWS" logo appeared in front of the screen and then sliding to the top-right corner, "Professor Aragi reports of a Tsutarja egg missing when she got back from a scientist meeting. She says that a $10,000 reward and a free Pokemon of their choice will be given to the Trainer who brings it back to Isshu in time for the new Trainers to arrive to choose it along with Mijumaru and Pokabu!"

"A missing Tsutarja?" Scepter said in shock, "Evina, that's you!"

"I don't think so," Evina said, "the news reporter didn't say where the Tsutarja was."

"Oh, wow! A Tsutarja, a Treeko, and an Emonga! This is great! I'll be sure to capture all three of them!" a voice from behind said. The three turned around and, to Scepter's fright, it was a Trainer, a Pokeball ready to catch one of them. He threw it, and in a white flash of light, out came a Houndour, who growled at the three, ready for its orders.

"H-Hey, Mr. Houndour…please don't kill us! Why are you listening to him?" Scepter stuttered, trying to look brave, but was failing miserably.

"I have to," the Houndour answered, "now stay still, I won't make this painful unless you want me to…"

Fear overtook the Treeko, he got on all fours and ran as fast as his limbs could carry him with Evina and Emmy soon following.

"Don't let them get away!" the trainer said as he pointed to where his Houndour was supposed to go.

"Quickly, to the airport! Follow me!" Emmy shouted to Scepter, who was far away from him, but Evina, who was very slow on her two legs, could not keep up with either of them.

"Evina, _slither_! And hurry!" Scepter shouted to her, but it made him distracted enough to slam his head onto a metal pole, giving the trainer and his Houndour ample time to catch up.

"Now, Houndour! Use Ember!" the trainer ordered. A burst of flame shot out of the Pokemon's mouth, directly at Scepter, who did nothing but duck his head in fear.

"Scepter!" Evina dropped to her belly and slithered as fast as she could, as soon as she was in front of the battle, she lifted herself up and let herself be scorched by the burning flare. Scepter opened an eye to see Evina in a fetal position, in horrible pain; not only was the Ember "super effective", but it also left a burn on her chest that made tears come out of her eyes in both agony and in fear. Scepter was more taken aback by the fact that she almost killed herself for his sake! The dedication gave him enough courage to step in front of the writhing Grass Snake and was ready to battle in place of Evina.

"Emmy, take Evina to the airport!" Scepter ordered the Emonga.

"But if you stay, you might miss the trip to Isshu!" Emmy said as she tried to help Evina stand, who was clutching her burn as if it was her lifeline.

"Oh, don't worry," Scepter glared at the Houndour, "I'll make this _quick_."

Scepter jumped up and turned his back to the Houndour, so his tail could be shown, and then he _slammed_ the Dark Pokemon down on the ground. Amazingly enough, it did a lot of damage to the Houndour, and he had a bit of trouble getting up, giving Scepter enough time to flee as fast as he could.

When he caught up with the two girls, he looked at Evina's burn, which was hurting her every time they walked.

"At least Trainers have Pokeballs that prevent the horrors that is the afterburn…the only thing it _doesn't_ prevent is the effects of venom, and even then, it's nullified a little." Emmy said as she helped the Tsutarja to walk.

"Evina, how are you doing?" Scepter asked. Evina's eyes were half-open and she looked to be in a trance; she was close to fainting, and if she fainted, then she might as well have died. She eventually looked at Scepter.

"It hurts…" she whispered.

"That was quite a sacrifice you made there, sis," Scepter said. Evina nodded weakly.

Emmy saw that the door where they put the boxes and boxes of luggage was about to close shut, "That's our only way in!" she announced, "Sorry, Evina, this is going to get a little rough!" she then ran as fast as she could before the doors finally closed, Scepter not too far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Once they got in the storage place in the airplane, Scepter noticed that there were two doors right at the end of the room, one said "Pokemon" while the other said "EXIT". Evina noticed the signs too and quickly, with some effort with a broomstick and no opposable thumbs, plus the nasty burn that made it hard to even move, opened the door to see that it was a cold, metal room with shelves and shelves of Pokeballs of all kind: Pokeballs, Ultraballs, Love Balls, and even Master Balls! While Evina and Emmy were surprised at how many of these contraptions were in here, Scepter had a different view.

"They're all imprisoned!" he said as he looked at the Pokeballs as if he were looking at a slaughterhouse, "They could be suffocating in there! I could only imagine how airtight it must be! We gotta bring some of them out!"

"They're not suffocating," Emmy said, "in fact, Pokeballs are very comfortable, negate any afflictions (except Poison) from hurting you, and some have air conditioning!"

That did not stop Scepter from climbing up to one of the shelves and picking up one of the Pokeballs, trying to figure out how to open them.

"How do they even escape out of here?" Scepter said as he went from shaking it to looking at it with one eye open to inspect any cracks he could open up. He accidentally dropped the one he was holding, and it fell to the ground with a metallic "clang". All of a sudden, the ball opened up, shot out some white light that soon formed into a Raichu, and a confused one at that.

"Nicholas?" he said as he looked around, "Nicholas? Where are you, master?"

Emmy smiled at the thought of another Electric-type with them. She scuttled over to the big electric mouse and introduced herself, "Hi there! My name is Emmy. I'm an Emonga, and you must be a Raichu, am I right?"

The Raichu looked at her with a little surprise, "Um, yeah. Do you belong to trainers, too?"

"Oh no," Emmy said, "we're wild Pokemon, but we're on this trip to go to Isshu!"

"Isshu, huh?" the Raichu said as he nodded, "Well, I guess that's where I'm going, too."

"Do you have a name?" Emmy asked.

"Um…Nicholas just calls me Raichu, but before I was captured as a Pikachu my family used to call me Spark. I guess that's what you could call me." Spark said, "Now, where is Nicholas?"

"I'm sure your trainer is still here, Spark. This must be one of those fancy luxury flights that don't allow Pokemon on the main flights or something. Don't worry, Nicholas hasn't abandoned you!" Emmy explained, but at the thought at being abandoned caused her to be a little sad again, "I hope you're never abandoned…"

Spark looked behind him at Evina, who now looked like she was about to fall asleep, her eyes were glazed, her body twitching occasionally, and her breathing shallow.

"Sweet Arceus! Is she alright?" Spark said as he ran over to the injured Tsutarja.

"We had a little run in with a Houndour before we came here," Scepter said, "I don't know how to heal her, and at this rate, she's probably going to die!"

"Wait! I think I may have something in my Pokeball that Nicholas wanted me to hold for when _I'm_ burned!" he ran to his opened Pokeball and pulled out a Rawst Berry, then he ran back and gave it to Evina, "Eat this, it's fresh, and it'll completely heal your burn in a matter of minutes!"

Evina did what she was told, and she soon felt a cool relief on her chest, as if water was poured on the burn. She felt a lot better, but still a little weak, "Do…do you have any Oran Berries?"

"No, I don't, but…" Spark thought for a minute, then he got an idea, he found the empty space where his own Pokeball was in and pressed the button on the one next to it and moments later, out came a Croconaw.

"Whaddya want now, Spark?" the Croconaw said before noticing the others, "Who are dese peoples?"

"No time for that now, Jaws, I need your Oran Berry." Spark said hastily.

"Wha? I dun think so, little Raichew, you had a Rawst Berry an' stuff, I ain't givin' you dis!"

"It's not _for_ me, Jaws! There's a Pokemon over there who is about to die without one!"

"Aw? Well, why didn't ya say so? Here's da berry, now show me to da Pokemon!"

Spark and Jaws ran over to the weak Tsutarja, the Raichu gave her the berry, which she quickly ate, and she soon felt a whole lot better.

"Thank you, you two," she said, "are you two heading to Isshu as well?"

"Aw man, dat Treecko got a cold, too?" Jaws asked Spark.

"No…Isshu is where we're going!" he turned to Evina, "Why are a bunch of wild Pokemon like you going to Isshu?"

"I want to find my family," Evina replied, "I was told from someone in Hoenn that a Tsutarja like me belongs in the wild in Isshu, so I hope to see a herd of my kind there when we arrive!"

"It's going to be a ways away, Evina," Scepter said, "by what I heard from one of the trainers through the other door, it's going to take a full twelve hours!"

"What? THAT long?"

"Ey, nothin' to worry 'bout! Ya got us!" Jaws exclaimed, "In fact, why don' we get out some otha Pokemon as well! Have us a little party!"

"Jaws, there might be Pokemon that might make the plane a lot heavier! Why don't we just let out the other four Pokemon in our party?" Spark asked, looking at the rows and rows of Pokeballs on the shelves.

"Alright, have it your way," he said. Spark leapt up to where four other Pokeballs were, two were Ultra balls, one was a regular Pokeball, and the last one was a Quick Ball. Spark pressed all four buttons one by one. In the first Ultra Ball was a Gabite and in the other was a Larvitar, in the regular Pokeball was an Ambipom and finally in the Fast Ball was a Gallade.

"Well, hello there, team!" Jaws said happily.

Spark motioned Evina, Scepter, and Emmy to come closer, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Scepter the Treecko, Emmy the…"

"Emonga," Emmy finished, smiling.

"Right, thanks, and this is Evina the…uh…"

"Tsutarja," Evina finished as well.

"Thank you, too." Spark said and giggled a little in embarrassment. He pointed to the Larvitar, "This is Tyron, the Ambipom is Amy, the Gabite is Gabriel, and the Gallade's name is Gale. Um…yeah, that's basically it," Spark introduced.

Amy bounced over to the wild Pokemon, "WOW, I have NEVER seen a Pokemon like you three!" she bounced over to Evina, "Especially you! You're so cute with your little leaf and your big eyes and-…"

"Um…thank you," Evina said, a small tinge of rose tinted her cheeks.

Tyron kept staring at the Emonga, smiling. He walked over to her and gave her a big hug, "Tyron like you a lot," he said as his squeeze made Emmy feel like her ribs were being crushed.

"Th-thanks…Tyron…" she gasped, "Please let go of me…" she got her wish when Gabriel used his mouth to pick up the little Larvitar by the horn on his head. He struggled to be free.

"HEY! Tyron no like that! Stop!" he yelled as he flailed his arms and legs.

"You'll have to pardon dear Tyron," the Gallade said, his voice soft and calm, he seemed to be the most mature of the group, "he hatched from an egg a couple of days ago, and he's now just trying to talk."

"Uhm…thank you, Gale," Emmy said and smiled, "so why is your trainer going to Isshu?"

Gabriel put Tyron down, "Well, why else would a trainer go to a new region? He's one of the few that defeated the Elite Four, and he wants to battle the gyms in Isshu as well!"

"Gale and I are 'veterans' if you can call us that, we've been with him since we were a Ralts and Pikachu, Amy was caught as an Aipom before he went to the last gym, and Gabriel was caught while we took the trip to the Elite Four.

"Wow," Scepter was in awe, "so is he, like, the ultimate champion of all Trainers or something?"

"Not exactly," Gale answered, "he has more respect than other trainers, but he's not a Pokemon Master. He wishes he was, though."

The talking went on for a couple hours, Evina did not talk much, a couple nods or maybe a "Uh-huh" or so. She felt very shy, she did not know what to do, the trainer's Pokemon were talking about things she had no idea of, while Scepter was doing a good job getting to know them, all while Emmy was trying to get herself away from Tyron. All of a sudden, Emmy's ears perked up.

"Someone's coming!"

"What?" Spark exclaimed, "Everyone back in your Pokeballs!"

The Pokemon did what they were told, and the three went off to hide under one of the shelves.

Few minutes pass, and no one entered the door, "Perhaps it was a false alarm?" Emmy said, a little confused, "I swear to Arceus I heard footsteps…" she crawled out from under the shelf, only to be met with a Crobat that looked so intimidating that Emmy froze when she saw him. The Crobat smiled, showing his ugly lower teeth.

"We got a couple of live ones…"

As soon as it said that, a Zangoose and an Arbok joined the Crobat. The Zangoose was male, had claws sharper than knives and more scars on him than the usual Zangoose. The Arbok was female and looked to be the strongest of the group, she spotted the two Grass-types in an instant, "Still a couple more here. We got a Treecko and a Tsutarja, they're pretty young, too, at level 10 at the least."

"Did you say 'Tsutarja?'" the Zangoose said, grinning, "_wonderful_… and what do we have here?" he used the tip of his claws to grab the scruff of Emmy's neck like a pair of chopsticks, not caring if it hurt her, and it did.

"Let me go! Please! This hurts!" she cried as she tried to squirm from the Zangoose's long claws, but it just made him grip harder, causing a bit of blood to form.

"Let her go…" Evina hissed, the Arbok looked at the little snake and laughed.

"Or what? You're going to wave your little leaf at me? I'm a level 23, little one, you're just a 10."

"Level doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is my friend in your friend's claws, now let her go."

"The Tsutarja wants to fight, huh?" the Arbok grinned, "Fine, I'll battle with you."

Immediately after she said that, she opened her mouth out wide to give out a Bite attack. Evina dodged, but barely, she then slashed her tail in the air, creating a blade every time she did it, which struck the Arbok, damaging her, but not that badly. The Arbok then made a quick movement to get behind Evina and, faster than the Grass Snake imagined, wrapped her around and around and then tightened as hard as she could. The air from Evina's lungs left her as she felt the coils tighten and tighten harder around her little body. She soon could not breathe. The Arbok was not aiming at making her faint, she wanted to KILL her. Evina could not even struggle, she was wrapped too tightly to move. Scepter ran over to the scene as quickly as possible and preformed a Slam attack on the Arbok's head. She was luckily not expecting the attack, and was caught off-guard enough to loosen her grip on Evina enough for her to squirm away.

"You okay?" Scepter asked Evina

"A little…" she answered, "I made a mistake fighting her… she really _is_ strong…"

Emmy could not stand the pain from the claws any longer, it was a long time since she used her attack on anyone, but she pulled off a Thunderbolt on the Zangoose that knocked him out and released her. She ran over to the two until she was grabbed again, but this time it was a human's hand…


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

Scepter ran as fast as he could away from the human, his dad told him about Trainers in all black with a red R in the middle, they were not Trainers, but evolved forms, as he called it, they were Rockets, Trainers who abuse theirs and other Trainer's Pokemon for nothing but the fun of it. Some even go so far as to torture them to the brink of death with their crazy experiments. Evina tried to get away, but she was exhausted by the Wrap attack and she along with Emmy met in the bag he was storing any released Pokemon in. The Rocket Grunt did not even notice him.

"Evina!" he whispered. He had to rescue his sister and new friend, but how? As soon as the two humans were gone, he was about to make a run to find them, when he noticed something, or _nothing_ on the shelves. The Pokeballs were gone! Every single one on the shelves were taken by those thieves! He was horrified to wonder why they wanted Evina.

Out of nowhere he felt an extremely strong wind, he grabbed the nearest metal pole and hung for his life. He slowly peeked at what was causing that wind, and witnessed the Rockets jumping out of an emergency exit. Scepter knew he had to follow them, but it was so far down…

"For my sister…" he whispered. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and released his grip from the metal pole, allowing the emergency exit to push him out of the airplane and drop him from thousands and thousands of feet. He refused to open his eyes but made himself calm down. A few moments later, he expected to be close to the ground by now, he gathered enough courage to open an eye. Big mistake. He saw that the ground still looked teeny-tiny from down below, and that caused him to freak out.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH! WHY AM I DOING THIS? SWEET ARCEUS IM SUCH A STUPID POKEMON! GAAAAH!"

He clawed at the air, flapped his arms in an attempt to fly, and wished as hard as he could that his evolution would be a Flying-type. Suddenly he felt a pair of stubby paws and a long tail wrap around him, he looked up to see Spark above him, holding Scepter as if he was protecting him.

"What…why…why are you doing this?" he asked, still scared that he was till falling.

"Those Rockets stole my trainer's Pokemon," Spark answered, yelling through the wind rushing upon the two of them, "my family…and I need to rescue them as much as you! Now brace for impact, we're almost at the ground!"

Scepter shut his eyes as tight as he could. It felt like someone punched him in the back, but he was still conscious. He opened his eyes and staggered to his feet, but ended up falling back down, he tried again, but the same thing happened. It took a few tries, but he eventually mustered all the strength he could to walk. He saw an Oran Bush and plucked the ripest one out. He was about to eat it until he saw Spark lying on the ground, looking a lot more hurt than he did. He looked at the berry, then at Spark, then nodded. He staggered over to the Raichu and put the berry down on the ground. Spark opened his eyes and slowly ate the berry, getting a little better, but not by much.

"Why did you do that for me?" Scepter asked after Spark finished eating.

The Raichu slowly sat up, "Well…besides the fact I'm 40 levels higher than you and more capable of withstanding such a far fall, with the Seismic Toss attack and all…I wanted to help you reunite with Evina. She needs to find herself, and you are the only one that can help her, Scepter. You're her _brother_."

"…"

"I understand, as a brother of five, that you usually want to rescue her from trouble just because she gets into them. She doesn't mean to, Scepter. She is not a stupid kid," Spark stood up, "I'd tell you more, but if we don't hurry up, you may not have a sister anymore."

"Right," Scepter said, "lets go!"

Evina sat in the far corner of her dusty, dirty cage. It smelled horrible, and she refused to look and explore any further inside, for the first thing she saw when a Rocket Grunt threw her into the cage was red stains all over the walls and some of the bars. Her ears were soon assaulted by the horrible screeching of a Pokemon in pain. She covered her ears and felt tears form in her eyes. She rarely ever showed her emotions let alone cried, and she felt weak when the tears spilled out from her eyes and dropped onto the cold floor.

"Brother…" she whimpered, "help me…help Emmy…wherever you are…"

She felt something touch her head, looking up she saw that it was a vine that lead to the cage across from her. She followed it and saw the owner of the vine: an old Venusaur, who looked tired and fragile. She used the vine to wipe away Evina's tears and then put them away.

"Dear child," the Venusaur whispered, "did those Rockets hurt you? You look dirty and you're red all over."

"I'm scared…" she said, her voice trembling, "I don't know where I am nor do I know where my friend Emmy is…"

"Awww, little one…what is your name?"

"Evina," she answered.

"Evina…what a pretty name for a little Pokemon like you. How did you get into this mess?"

"I…I just wanted to find my family…" Evina cried, "I was born far away from my home, and…and…I don't want to die!"

"You won't die, Evina. You're a new Pokemon to the Rockets. Most likely, they'll study you, what Pokemon you are, and then put you on experiments. Their main boss would NOT want to see a priceless Pokemon like you get hurt."

"What about Emmy?"

"Emmy, too."

Evina smiled, this Venusaur was making her feel comfortable in what most Pokemon would call a torture chamber. Suddenly she heard footsteps, and she shrunk right back into her little corner. They opened her cage and grabbed her by the tail, then threw her like someone would throw away a used up doll into the Venusaur's cage. Since most Venusars were territorial, the Rockets thought that she would rip the little Tsutarja to shreds, when actually, when they left, she embraced her, comforting her under her vines. Evina sniffled, more hurt because of her tail and the way they threw her than her fright. She cuddled up to the Venusaur, feeling very comfortable with her, maybe it was because she was a Grass-type like her, maybe it was because of her Sweet Scent she was using to calm Evina down even more, but she just felt safe and happy in this hole.

"This should be the place," Spark said after he and Scepter did an hour of walking, "I've been to these places before, the Pokemon cages are usually up all the way up there."

Scepter looked up and groaned when he saw how tall it was. Not even a Gyarados could peek in there! He might as well give it a shot, though. He backed away a little and ran as fast as he could, then he jumped and gripped onto the walls, but the walls were so smooth that the hooks on his hands and feet just slid right off of them. He tried again, but it was in vain. He did it again, and he failed yet again.

"This is so frustrating…" Scepter moaned, "We're never going to get up there. We can't use the main entrance or we'll get caught for sure."

"We can't give up now!" Spark said, "Your sister…"

"I know, I know," Scepter interrupted. He looked up at the window hopelessly, there was no way he could get to her now, the building was too slippery, even for a Treeko like him! He looked at the tree in front of the building and saw that one of the branches was directly below the window; it was like it was made just for a Pokemon with good jumping skills to use.

Suddenly he had an idea.

Scepter slowly backed away as far as he could without losing sight of the building, once he got to the spot he wanted, he started focusing, once in full focus, he ran as fast as he could, but as he did, he felt the strangest feeling…like he was _growing._

"_For my sister!_"

The slight growing pains got a little stronger. He noticed he was running faster, the bushes that used to be taller than him were steadily shrinking, and Spark looked at him in amazement, was his determination really that awesome to him? Or was it something else…

Once he reached the building, he jumped as far as he could. The height of the jump caught him off-guard, he never went _this_ high before! He aimed for the tree, jumped, and then crashed into the glass window. He made it, though he was at the Boiler Room rather than the prison. He looked down at Spark and heard him say:

"I'll try to rescue any Pokemon on the other side of this place! You concentrate on rescuing you sister, Scepter! Good luck with your new body!"

Wait, _good luck with your new body_? What did he mean by _that_? He turned to face a small machine shiny enough for him to see his reflection and he gasped in shock.

He was a Grovyle.

He had no time to get used to this new form; he had a sister to rescue! He walked as quietly as he could until he reached the door where the cages were held, and then he got in there fast, for the heat was becoming too much for him. What he saw was far beyond the word "unbearable", he saw an Ursaring mutter something about her baby, a male Nidoran who was "de-horned", Pikachu, among other Electric-types, completely out of electricity; they used it all up to try to weaken the metal bars, a Roselia with her rose petals falling off, and a Blastoise with his cannons all clogged to prevent him from using them. That was only a few of what he saw, but he wished to _never_ see it again.

"Evina?" he said out loud, "Evina, are you in here?" he kept on walking, ignoring the hurt, sometimes dead, Pokemon in the other cages. He soon reached the old Venusaur, still cuddling the little snake in her vines.

"Evina!" he cried, "How did you…"

"The Rockets threw her in here, thinking I would have her as a treat," she said, "she is fortunately safe and sound."

Evina opened her eyes and turned to see the Grovyle. She slowly got out of the Venusaur's vines and very cautiously went to the metal bars, her eyes on Scepter the whole time.

"S…Scepter?"

The Grovyle nodded and put a hand on the bars, Evina, with her short arms, could not reach, so she went closer and put her little hand where Scepter's hand was.

"My brother…you've really grown."

"I'll get you out of here if it's the last thing I do, Evina. In fact…" he turned to the other cages, "we need to free them all. It's not right to have a Pokemon trapped like this, not right at all."

"What are we waiting for? You should know Leaf Blade, right?" Evina asked.

"Let's find out," and with that, he focused on that one attack, and soon the leaves on his wrists glow a bright green and formed into a curved blade, and he then struck the lock, shattering it instantly and freeing the Grass Pokemon.

"Come on! We still need a few more trips to go!" he yelled out as he was about to do the same thing to the other cages, but was stopped by the trio that got them captured in the first place.

"You three ain't goin' nowhere," the Zangoose said harshly, "not unless you get past me."

"That can be arranged!" the Venusaur said as shot out her vines and smacked the Zangoose hard enough for him to slam onto the bars and knock himself out. The Crobat flew to the Venusaur to use Poison Fang on her, but it failed when Evina jumped up on her head and performed a Razor Leaf to catch him off guard, then the Venusaur used Stun Spore to paralyze him. All that was left was the Arbok, who sprayed a thick, purple acid on Evina, which burned her enough to lose her focus, and then he used his long tail to whack her against the bars just like the Zangoose. She struggled to get up, and the Arbok was just about to spray his acid again until Scepter slashed him with his Leaf Blade, knocking him out with a comical shocked look on his face.

Evina shook off her wounds as much as she could. She sighed before regaining herself, then said, "Come on, we have Pokemon to free."

Scepter nodded and used his Leaf Blade to destroy any locks on any cage he could find. The Pokemon he thought were dead got up, they just did not have enough strength nor will to get out before. The Grovyle soon heard a familiar voice:

"Ey, look who's all growed up, huh?" Jaws said as he ran with the rest of his team, including Spark, to help them, "Let's get all dese Pokemon outta here!"

So they did, and any Rocket that tried to stop them were easily defeated by any high-level Pokemon that was closest to them, and any Rocket Pokemon cowered at the increasing mob that was forming. All of the Pokemon were more than happy to see the exit, which the Fighting-types, with Gale leading, smashed open. Scepter, who was the last one out, turned to see an Electrode just standing there. Before he could even ask, the Electrode grew brighter and brighter, Scepter yelped and ran for it, he soon heard the Pokemon yell out, "ALL TOGETHER, BROTHERS!" and all of the sections of the hideout _exploded_ into rubble and ash. Scepter did not have to assume that the Electrode had others in other rooms to use the Explosion technique on, but he feared that the Pokemon may not have made it…

…and yet they did, they rolled out of the rubble, a little damaged, but other than that, they were in one piece. Scepter smiled and motioned for them to follow him where they went deep into a forest.

"Why didn't we think of that sooner?" the Roselia said happily as she enjoyed the cool water in one of the puddles.

"I think it was because we were all afraid of the Rocket Trainers and their big guns and their hats…it had to be the hats," a Persian answered, "it was definitely the hats."

Scepter was happy and very proud of himself and his sister that they made it out alive with all the Pokemon with them. He saw some running off, maybe to look for their trainers, and others who were reunited with their loved ones, like the Ursaring with her baby Teddiursa, who she hugged like it was her lifeline, sobbing in happiness that they were together again. Then it dawned on him…where was Emmy? She was captured with Evina, right? Well, he got his answer when he soon heard:

"EMOOOOONNNGA!"

Then was tackled onto the ground, he laughed along with her.

"I'm so glad! Spark told me of your evolution and I was so excited to see your new form once I got out of there!" Emmy smiled, her little buck-tooth showing, "You would make your mother proud."

Mother…that was right! They had to get to Isshu to find Evina's real parents! He looked around to find the Tsutarja and saw her being motioned by the old Venusaur to come closer.

"My dear…you have a lot of fighting spirit in you, and you seem well off enough for me to teach you a certain move that was passed down to my family for generations on. My granddaughter knows this move, and I think you should learn it, too."

"Why not Scepter?" Evina asked, "He's a Grovyle."

"That is so, and because of that, he is too late to learn this, and must be a Sceptile to learn it now," she smiled, "trust me, it is a _very_ easy technique to learn, but it takes so much power to use. Now hold still…" she then pressed a glowing vine on Evina's forehead, the aura soon transferred to Evina's body, where she saw a memory of using the attack. She opened her eyes when told to, and she felt confident that she was able to use it.

"Now remember to only use this attack when you truly need it," the Venusaur said, "promise?"

"I do," Evina said, "I promise."

"Good, then I'm off," she said as she slowly walked away, "farewell, my little Tsutarja, may your journey guide you home."

Evina smiled as she saw her walk away, she barely noticed Scepter and Emmy walk up to her.

"Uh, Evina, what did she just do to you?" Scepter asked, very confused.

"She taught me a new attack…I don't know what it is, though. I hope to find out soon," she answered.

Spark poked Scepter on the shoulder, "We have to leave, you three. We gotta find our trainer; the guy must be worried out of his mind," Spark turned around, "thank you so much, you guys. I hope we see each other again!" he then ran off with his group to find their own home.

"We need to go," Evina said and then flicked her tongue, "I smell salt water…We must be near the sea somewhere. Maybe we can ride a boat or ask a Pokemon who knows how to get to Isshu to take us there. Come on!" she then slithered away, her tongue flicking to keep up with the smell. Scepter and Emmy were not too far behind. Isshu was just getting closer and closer.

"You said this was the airport, right?" Leena said as she looked at the large plane, ignoring all the stares, knowing why the Trainers were looking at them, I mean, it was two Sceptiles and a Seviper near an airport, it was really strange to them.

"Y-You know, maybe we should take a boat…" Treaver said nervously as his eyes were locked onto the airplane.

"That is a good idea…they accept us Pokemon more when we are on boats, and I saw one taking off for Isshu not too long ago," Vipera said, more interested in how sharp her blade on her tail was than the airport.

"Then it's settled, come on!" Leena ordered as the two followed, Gex and Seva not too far behind them.

"Don't worry, Scepter and Evina…you'll be home soon," Leena whispered.

* * *

Since school has already started for me, expect new chapters to be uploaded a little slower than the normal pace. Hey, I need the good grades. :D

Also...don't ask what kind of accent Jaws has...I don't know, I really don't.

Remember to read and-...bla, bla, bla, you know the whole shebang.

-Espira

P.S: I also realized: This is the longest chapter in the fanfiction so far! :D


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah! It's almost leaving!" Emmy exclaimed while she and Scepter, with Evina, who slept along the way due to exhaustion, on his back, ran as fast as their Pokemon legs could carry them to the boat. Scepter jumped with all his power and Emmy flew once they got close to it.

Unfortunately, since Scepter was still getting used to his new body. He tripped and fell, causing him to let go of his sister, who rolled away from them and had her bump into a small Pokemon.

"Pardon me!" it was a Piplup, he looked as old as Evina was, and just as proud. He did not know she was still asleep and felt offended that he was being ignored, "Hey!" he kicked her a little with his small foot, "I'm talking to you!"

Evina opened her eyes and stared at him. She stretched, stood up, and looked around, "Where are we?" was her first question, completely ignoring the now infuriated Piplup, who spat a Bubble attack at her, not harming her, for her type was not damaged much by the attack, but it still irritated her.

"What was that for?" she said, glaring.

"_You_ are ignoring me, a Pokemon as great as I should _never_ be left unattended, for I am Pippy, the Piplup!"

Evina snickered, "Pippy?" she grinned, "What a strange nickname for someone as vain as you."

"Hey! I like my name!" he said, "I bet your name isn't as good. Probably something like 'Grassy' or 'Leafee' or…"

"Evina," she interrupted, "my name is Evina."

Pippy was a little stunned, but he would not let his ridiculous nickname damage his pride! He puffed up his chest and tried to look big, "You should know that I'm one of the most powerful of my kind! Any other Piplup that comes near me tremble in fear! Just watch as I pull off an epic HYDRO PUMP!" he raised his head and inhaled deeply, then, with all the force he could, pulled off an EXTREMELY POWERFUL…

…water squirt. It was like he was spewing water through a small water pistol. This made Evina laugh.

"You're too funny!" she said through giggles, "You really are!"

Pippy growled, "Well, if you think you're so great, show me your moves!" he said as he made a "come on" motion with his little flipper.

Evina smirked, "Alright, if you so want to," and with that, she waited for Pippy to charge at her. When he did, coming at her with a Bubble Attack, she pulled out one of her vines to smack him across the face in a small Vine Whip.

"That was expected," Emmy said dully, "He's 10 levels lower than she is, plus she has a huge advantage over him. How he didn't notice that is beyond me."

Pippy did not give up, though. He got up, brushed himself off, and lunged at her with a Peck attack, which did more damage than Evina thought. Pippy, realizing that Peck is a Flying-type move, used it again and again to weaken Evina. Moments later, Evina was on her belly, panting. She was tired, and this was not a good match right now, but she had to finish it or Pippy would never leave her alone.

"Hah! Look who's the weaker one, now!" the Piplup said as he readied his beak for another peck attack, but as soon as he got in range, Evina took her vines and, instead of whipping them, coiled them around Pippy and squeezed as hard as she could, causing him to struggle.

"Hey! Not fair!" he said angrily.

"It's Wrap. I'd say it's pretty fair to me," she said with a smirk on her face, wincing at the continuous pecks Pippy used to try to break free.

"How are you stronger than me?" the little Penguin Pokemon said, "No one is stronger than I, Piponimus Alexander II! Who-"

"You just said your name was Pippy," Evina interjected, "I agree with you, though, this _is_ an unfair fight," she lowered Pippy down and put her vines away, "I'm ten levels higher than you."

Pippy, relieved to be back on the ground, calmed down a bit, "Hmph. Anyway, what are you three going on the boat to Isshu?"

"We're trying to find Evina's home," Emmy replied, "She was raised by a bunch of Treecko, and now she wants to go and find her real family!"

"Oh, really?" Pippy said, "Is she a Starter Pokemon?"

"A what now?" Scepter was confused, "What is a 'starter' Pokemon?"

"You don't know?" Pippy laughed, amused at their apparent stupidity, "A Starter Pokemon is the Pokemon most Trainers get before they go off into the wild, thinking that their little ball of fuzz will protect them from bugs bigger than they are, fire-spewing creatures, and the most deadly of all: us Piplups."

"So…are you a Starter Pokemon?" Evina asked, her first response was a scoff and then he said:

"I _was_, but I left for Isshu because none of those Trainers were any good for me some were so stupid that they had no idea what a Piplup was! Can you believe them? Anyway, I'm now happy because I'll be the first Sinnoh Pokemon to ever live on Isshu! Hah!"

_This guy's getting on my nerves_, Emmy, who always hated haughtiness, thought, but she kept a straight face, "Do you know how long it will be before we reach the place?"

"Not too long!" Pippy said confidently, though he was kind of unsure, so he waddled up to the top of the boat and looked ahead, "In fact, I can see Isshu right now!"

Evina, followed him up there and looked…but soon looked at _him_ with disappointment,

"That's a Wailord."

Embarrassed, Pippy tried to cover himself, "Well, _anyone_ could make that mistake! I mean, look how big they are!"

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?" she asked.

"How dare you! Of course I know! We just need to… Uhm… Keep going straight! That's it! I'm a Piplup of _royalty_; I should know how a boat works."

"Oh, OK," Evina said sarcastically.

"So, Pippy, do you have a Trainer?" Emmy asked, trying to lighten the mood. The Piplup proudly smiled and responded,

"Of course I do! He's an amazing Trainer who defeated all of the Elite Four with just me!"

Evina rolled her eyes, "At level 6? I've never seen the Elite Four, but I think they're a little tougher than _that_."

"Shut up! You don't know about them either!"

"Then tell me about them."

Pippy's face went a little pale, "Uh…well… there's… F-Falkner, and… Jonas… and…"

Emmy piped up, "Those aren't the Elite Four… in fact, one of the "Trainers" you mentioned was a gym leader in Johto.

"How do _you_ know that, Ms. Flying Pachirisu?"

"…What did you call me?" sparks flew from Emmy's cheeks.

"Eek…" Pippy should not have done that, for it was then he realized that he was basically on the same boat with two of his type disadvantages: Grass and Electric, "S…sorry," he managed to squeak out.

"Calm down Emmy, he didn't mean it," Scepter said softly. The sparks from Emmy's cheeks faded.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like being called something I'm not, you know?" she said calmly. Evina nodded sadly, understanding what she meant completely.

Suddenly she saw a small, rigid line ahead of the horizon, she squinted her eyes and smiled, "Brother, Emmy, we're here!"

They all joined Evina to look, Emmy was the last to look, and a twinge of fear crept in her gut, the others, however, were happy, albeit a little nervous, especially the little Grass Snake.

However, their happiness was gone when they heard cackling behind them. Emmy was the first to notice, she turned around and was met by a pair of familiar claws which pinched the scruff of her neck yet again. Her little squeal made the others turn around to see the Crobat, Arbok, and Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokemon holding Emmy between his claws, and this time, her Spark attack did not work.

"You three again?" Evina said, "Put her down, what did she ever do to you? Why are you picking on her so much?"

"'Cause she's a little mousey…" the Zangoose said, smiling, "Cute little mousy and so small, she's such easy prey," she lifted her up above the Arbok's gaping mouth, "and easy prey…"

"You three better stop or I, Piponimus Alexander II, will destroy you!" Pippy declared. The three laughed,

"You, a little Piplup? What can someone so small like you even _do_?" the Crobat said through tears of laughter. The little penguin puffed out his chest,

"I didn't want to use this move 'cause of all the water, but you forced me to…" Pippy said quietly before lowering himself to the ground. Suddenly the oceans began to get rough, causing the boat to rock to and fro. The Zangoose, caught off-guard by the sways of the boat, accidentally released Emmy from his grip. As soon as she ran behind Pippy, a huge wave rose up behind Pippy and the group and violently crashed down onto the three antagonists. The Trainers inside the boat were a bit confused by these events, one managed to get seasick. When the waves calmed, the three target Pokemon were on the ground, only to get up soon after.

"As impressive that looked," the Arbok said, "it was the weakest Surf I have ever seen."

"No doubt," the Crobat added in.

Pippy looked sad, not only did he fail trying to help his new friends, but he seemed to make it worse. He turned around to see that the rest of the group were drenched and not very happy about it.

Emmy put a paw on his shoulder, "Don't feel bad; you tried. Besides…all of this water is giving me an idea."

Scepter, who knew what she was plotting just by the look on her face, took Evina and Pippy and led them to a small dry spot on the boat. Emmy's cheeks crackled and sparked as did the membranes on her body that helped her to fly. It looked like she was plotting a huge electric attack, when all she did was dip her tail in the water puddle nearest to her, and since water conducts electricity, it traveled all the way from the tail to every connecting water puddle, including the ones the three Pokemon were standing in. She held her tail in there for a good ten seconds before she lifted it up and waited for the electricity to die out from the water. Long before that, the Arbok and Zangoose were electrocuted, but the Crobat avoided it entirely.

Using his speed and flight to his advantage, the Crobat charged at Emmy at full speed. Evina, after testing if the water was safe enough to walk on, slithered up in front of her and used her Vine Whip to try and catch the purple bat, but it was in vain; he was too fast for her.

"Evina," Emmy said, "use one of your vines on pole over there…I have another idea."

"Well, aren't you full of ideas today, huh?" she said and whipped one of her vines around a metal pole, from there Emmy ran up her vine and waited; she needed to be _perfect_ for this to work.

"You foolish Pokemon," the Crobat said, "thinking you can beat the epitome of speed!" he mustered up all of his speed and shot a well-aimed Air Slash at Evina, hitting her, and causing the vine wrapped around the pole to uncoil itself, leaving Emmy about to fall.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as she was slipping down the pole, "this wasn't supposed to happen!"

Scared, she skittered up the pole as fast as she could and just jumped at the Crobat. She just barely made it; she had a paw gripped on one of his wings, making his flight unbalanced and shaky. As the bat tried to multitask by flinging Emmy off and keeping himself airborne, Emmy hopped on the small back of the Crobat and performed a Spark attack at him, then jumped off as he made a crash landing in between the two other Pokemon.

"And _that_," Emmy put an arm around Evina, "is how we do it in Isshu!"

Scepter smiled at Evina; she actually won a battle! With help, of course, but it was very impressive. Maybe he was wrong back in Hoenn…

…maybe she _could_ do something right for once.

An injured Zangoose limped over to Emmy and kneeled in front of her, he got his face close to her and whispered,

"Don't think that, because you have allies, you're free…Next time I see you, I will show absolutely no mercy to whoever tries to aid you. I wiped away Alice from this world, I can do the same to you…" he smiled, "keep good care of those goggles; that's all of her that's left," his eyes flashed a bright red before he nodded the direction towards Isshu, "go…I'll be waiting…"

Emmy watched as he and his minions left. Scepter and Evina saw how broken-hearted she looked and walked up to her, but before they could say anything to her she said,

"A couple of days ago, Scepter…you asked if I've ever met a trainer before," her ears lowered as tears filled her eyes, "…I have…and she was the best friend I ever had…"

"What…happened to her?" Evina asked.

Emmy put herself together, and then told them:

"Her name was Alice. I never knew her last name, but I was the second Pokemon she caught, her first was a Mijumaru named Rocko, and she needed an Electric-type to balance Rocko's disadvantage against me. Anyway, we went everyplace in Isshu, we even managed to get seven out of the eight badges, and she quickly formed a team of formidable Pokemon, including myself…it was the eight Pokemon she caught that set it all off. …Well, she didn't actually capture him, he willingly followed her after she saw him injured; he had a nasty slash on his back, and if she came any later, we would have been much too late to help him."

"What was the Pokemon?" Pippy asked, interrupting the speech.

Emmy paused for a moment and then sighed,

"A Zorua."

"A Zorua? What are those?" Evina said, curious, "Why was he so bad?"

"Well, he wasn't actually bad to begin with, he was actually a sweet Pokemon, he worked hard for Alice, tried his best in every move he had and had learned…but a month later, he started to change. The once quiet and shy Zorua became even quieter that it was close to antisocial. He disobeyed Alice, and I mean _completely_ refused to do what she said. He was taken to the Isshu professor and, after a good inspecting she said that there was nothing wrong with him. It was …weird. However…the horror comes when we went to Mt. Silver…It was then that he made the illusion that he was a Rhydon for the sole purpose of ramming Alice and the rest of her Pokemon, including me, down the mountain to her…her death. I survived because, well, I have wings. But I can't say the same for the rest of the Pokemon…But I _swear_, before he did all that, he had this odd, black aura around him. I know he's a Dark-type, but this wasn't normal, even for his type."

"So…he was controlled," Scepter assumed.

"He _had_ to be! He never would have done that earlier, so why did he do it now…?" the tears in Emmy's eyes came back and they ran down her cheeks, creating a small wet line vertically across her yellow cheeks, "She didn't do anything wrong, she was a young trainer! She was a great partner, she…she was family…"

Scepter gave her a hug, "Well, at least you found us, right?" Emmy nodded and hugged him back.

"So, wait," Pippy chimed in, "so that means that the Zangoose we saw was…?"

"It was he," Emmy replied, "he has the power to take the form of any Pokemon, but if he's hurt enough, he'll change back. He's like a Ditto, but his transformations are instant, and he keeps his original type," Emmy shook her head as she wiped the tears away, then she realized that the boat was not moving. She stood on top of Scepter's head (much to his dismay), and smiled a little,

"I think we're here…"

"We are?" Evina said as she climbed on top of Scepter's head as well, "Yes!" she jumped off, "I'm coming Mama! I'm coming Papa!"

She slithered as fast as she could to the nearest forest, and there she saw Isshu in all its glory. They came a long way, but they were finally here. The thought of that made her even more excited. She flicked her tongue out to see if she could smell her parents, she could not wait to see them, but she worried a little if they might not recognize her. She brushed those worries aside and tried to sniff them out.

"Mama?"

She sniffed a little more,

"Papa?"

"Evina, wait!" Scepter said, trying to catch up with her, Emmy on his back, enjoying the ride, "Evina! Stop! We don't even know where we are in Isshu!"

Evina, too excited to hear them, took a sharp turn to the right. Scepter followed, but when they got to where Evina might have turned, but she was gone.

"Sweet Arceus, she could be anywhere!" Scepter said, frustrated. He suddenly saw, out the corner of his eye, a little blue blob following them.

"Huff…huff…Wa-wait for P…Piponimus!" Pippy said, out of breath.

"Oh? What made you decide to follow us?" Emmy asked.

"Well, I heard that if you have a grand Pokemon from royal blood, that you will get good luck, and since I am a VERY royal Pokemon, I shall accompany you throughout your journeys."

"Wonderful…" Scepter said, pretending to be excited.

Meanwhile, Evina was doing all she could to sniff out her family, but it was in vain. She sat on a log and sighed, what if they were not here? Isshu is a big place, maybe they were somewhere else? She suddenly smelled something straight ahead; it smelled like another Tsutarja! She slithered very fast towards the smell, and once she got as close as she could, she heard the sound of a metal door closing. She tried to run out of whatever was trying to trap her, but she could not see where she was going, and she bumped into a wall, knocking over anything on it, and apparently it was something very heavy; once it landed on her, she was knocked out instantly.

"Come on, can't you move a little faster?" Leena said angrily.

"I…I'm sorry, Leena, but look at this place! It's so beautiful!" Treaver said, "Besides, Vipera is the one slowing us down."

"Hey!" she hissed, "I can poison you right here, right now, buster!" she said, "You two are very lucky I even came with you, though you dragged me!"

"Well, you should thank us; Leena was the one who could speak Wailord."

"That was not Wailord," Vipera said, "That Wailord only took us because he thought she was in pain."

Suddenly, the Seviper perked up; she heard something familiar. She hissed violently as she turned to her right.

"Vipera, what's the matter?" Leena said concerned.

"_**Zangoose…**_" she hissed, enraged, "You two go on without me…I'm going to follow this scent…"

Leena and Treaver, knowing it was a horrible idea to interrupt a Seviper on the move for a Zangoose, let her go.

When Vipera found the Zangoose, he stood as if he was expecting her.

"Well…you don't look like Evina…"

"Evina?" she hissed so loud it could be mistaken for a roar, "What do you know about her?"

"Too much, petty snake…" he said.

"Where _is she?_" she growled, "If you're going to harm her, it'll be over my dead body; she's _my_ prey!"

The Zangoose chuckled, "That…can be arranged."


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Evina felt breathing, heavy breathing, in her face. Her head hurt, and she was too afraid to wake up, for she thought she was captured by Team Rocket again. The breathing _was _annoying, though. She slowly opened her eyes to see, right in her face…

A white ball of a head with dark blue ears, a big, round, orange nose, two big and shiny eyes, freckles on its cheeks, and a smile that would be engraved in her memory for years.

She yelped in surprise as the odd looking Pokemon cheered,

"She's awake! She's awake, Miju! Hey, Iggy, she's awake!" the Pokemon cried as it danced around. She looked around her to see that she was on a cold, metal table with a bit of cloth draped over it to keep the Pokemon warm. Around her were all these high-tech stuff that she did not understand their use or reason for being there. It was a _lot_ cleaner and more humane-looking than when she was imprisoned. Where was she?

"Mimi, stop, you'll scare her half to death," a small fire pig said as he walked up to Evina and smiled, "hey, sorry about that (snort) Mimi is usually very excited when new Pokemon arrive; it's a chance to make friends, ya know?" he sat down in front of her, but at a distance, he _was_ a Fire-type, after all, "My name's Iggy, the Pokabu, and behind me is Mimi, the Mijumaru."

"Pleased to meet you both, my name is Evina," she introduced, "tell me, where am I?"

"You're at Professor Araragi's lab! You're here 'cause…Miju! Weren't you that Pokemon on the news that everyone is looking for 'cause of the reward and stuff? YAY! We found you! I wonder what our reward will be. I hope it's lots and lots of shells!" with that she detached the shell on her belly and waved it around, "I want more of these shells! This can, like, be used as an awesome lightsaber, look!" she focused all of her energy into the shell, and it started to glow a blue aura around it which formed into a blade. Mimi then made lightsaber sounds as she swung it around, "Woosh, woosh!"

"Gah! Be careful with your Shell Blade, Mimi! Playing or not, that's still a dangerous attack!" Iggy said, trying to move away from the blade.

"So, why am I here?" Evina asked, "I think you two may have the wrong Tsutarja…"

"No, we don't! You and your friends are, like, all over the news, Miju! Prof. Araragi has been looking all over for you, and when we saw you, we kinda, like, waved a leaf that smelled like you and looked like you and you fell for it and stuff. You're here to, like, be some trainer's companion. Like me!" Mimi grinned wide enough to show her razor-sharp fangs as she pointed to herself.

"But I need to go! I need to find my family somewhere in Isshu-"

"Bless you," Mimi interrupted, giving her a glare from Iggy, "Sorry, go on."

"…anyway, I need to find my mama and dad, where are they? You must have belonged to a family, too…right?"

Iggy and Mimi gave each other a concerned look, then Iggy piped up,

"Actually…Ms. Evina…that's not true. We were raised in this lab and trained to be at level five to be suitable for any trainers that want us. Mimi, and any other Pokemon who arrive in the lab, like Professor Araragi's Chillarmy, are my family," Iggy walked over and sat next to Mimi, "I'm sorry, Evina…but…you're kind of the same way."

"What? But…I must have been separated from my family; they must be looking for me! They have to be!" Evina got all choked up, "They have to be…"

"I can tell you," a small voice said. Suddenly a pair of large, cream-colored ears poked from the table. The character then hopped up, showing that it was a little Chillarmy, "I was there when it all happened…I have to tell you that it is not a happy story at all, though…"

"Jaroda, your final evolution, is one of the very few endangered Pokemon. Their skin is so beautiful that it has been used for things like wallets or handbags…the police declared a ban to this type of stuff, but black markets still sell them, and poachers still hunt them for food. My…well, I shouldn't call her a _trainer_ since she doesn't exactly use me in battle unless she really needs to…so I'll call Prof. Araragi my 'owner'. Anyway, she and I were in the forest gathering berries, produce, and some Pokemon DNA to use to find out more about them. I helped, and so did Iggy 'cause Mimi wasn't born yet. She's the youngest. Iggy told me that he heard a noise behind us, and all of a sudden we saw a huge blast of fire in the same direction as that noise, so we decided to follow it. When we got there, we saw two Houndoom attack two Jaroda and two Janobii. Since there are no Houndour, let alone Houndooms, in Isshu, we immediately knew that they belonged to someone. We didn't know what to do at this point, both Pokemon were really, really strong, and we were kind of weak…all we could do was watch as the type disadvantage between the two came into effect and _worked_ when both of them used Purgatory, yes, _Purgatory_, on the family, and then finished it off with a Flamethrower when they were done. Because of the two Pokmeon using Fire moves, we assumed they did this because they wanted the two for food, but attacking a whole family?"

"When the two Houndooms and their trainer left," Iggy piped in, for the Chillarmy could not finish the story, for she almost burst into tears, "it was a _mess…_The attack left a huge blanket of ash, burned leaves, twigs, grass, they were all over the place. It was only from the miracle of Arcus himself that the entire forest wasn't burned to the ground. When we were sure they were out of our sight, we ran up to check on the family. Sad to say, the children were too low a level to withstand a double Purgatory attack, and perished…the dad was captured by the crooks for…whatever they wanted the Jaroda for, but the mom was still alive…I can still remember that time I talked to her, too…"

_Iggy slowly walked over to the burning mess, since he was a fire-type, he was used to the heat. He sniffed the air, polluted with ash and soot, and his eyes watered from some of it entering his eyes. He looked back and saw the Chillarmy was gone, she went to alert Professor Araragi about what they had seen. When Iggy got to the catastrophe that used to be a happy Jaroda family, he saw the mother tightly wrapped around something in the nest, too weak to even move her head, which was placed down on the soot-filled ground away from the nest, her eyes glazed and emotionless, not even acknowledging the Pokabu in front of her until he talked._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry…"_

_The Jaroda looked at him as tears formed in her eyes, then she spaced out again._

"_I should have done something, but I couldn't…I'm too weak, only at level 3, I wouldn't have stood a chance, even from a fire attack…and I regret it, too…," his voice began to crack, he had never seen such carnage in his life. _

_The Jaroda looked up at him again. Iggy could see where her tears trailed by the only clean lines starting from the bottom of her eyes and down the sides of her face._

"_Help…help her…"_

"_Help who?" he asked. The Jaroda loosened her grip on whatever she tried to protect and revealed an egg, warm from the mother's body._

"_Help her…please take care of her for me, I…I can't anymore…" the Jaroda's eyes closed, "Keep her safe…make sure she grows up to be perfect, that's…all I ask…"_

_Iggy gently rolled the egg out of the nest and returned to her side, trying not to cry, but he was failing real badly with that, "No problem… No problem."_

_The Jaroda mother gave a weak smile and looked at him again before shutting her eyes for the final time and exhaling the last breath she would ever have to take._

"Not too long after, Professor Araragi came over with a couple of police to examine what happened. If you want a happy ending, they eventually caught the person who killed them, and he was sentenced to life in prison and banned from using Pokemon entirely…If you're wondering why you ended up in Hoenn, I can't tell you that; neither I nor Ms. Chillarmy were there, but you could imagine how upset I was when I found out you were gone, Evina…"

"I…so I…I came…all this way…f-for nothing?" Evina could not control the sobs coming out of her, "I should have stayed in the nest! This whole trip was to see if I had a family of my own…only to find that they died long ago!"

Iggy, Mimi, and Chillarmy all looked at the other, and went up to comfort the devastated and disappointed Tsutarja.

* * *

"Thanks for helping us, Mr. Haderia, we had nowhere else to turn," Scepter said to a medium-sized dog Pokemon that looked like he had a moustache, bushy eyebrows, and a cloak on his back, actively sniffing the ground.

"No need ta thank me, young Janobii! Now, by what I've smelled, yer little sis went into a van o' some sorts and it went this way. It smells like lab equipment. I think ya ought to follow it."

"Captured _again_?" he groaned, "Alright, fine. Come on, you two, we have a Tsutarja to rescue...again. Man, I didn't know she was the 'damsel-in-distress' type," he ran towards the direction where the Haderia pointed.

"Thanks again," Emmy said politely.

"You're welcome, lass. Good luck!" he barked and then turned the opposite direction and ran.

* * *

It was the afternoon. Evina's eyes were shaded red and baggy from crying, and all she did was sit in the middle of the cold, metal lab table, her tail twitching here and there. She saw the doorknob twist and the door open, and in came a woman with a long, white lab coat, glasses, and a pink flower in her long, violet hair. Immediately when she came in she spotted Evina and squealed.

"AWWW, aren't you the cutest little thing!" she picked her up and smiled, "My name is Makomo, and I, with the help of Professor Araragi, will be taking care of you so you're fit enough to go to a nice, loving trainer! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

"Tsuta..."

Makomo noticed how miserable the Tsutarja looked, "Aww, what's wrong, little girl? Are you okay?" she gave Evina a hug, "Don't worry, you'll be just fine here, I promise. Now how about we get you into the training center to see how powerful you are?"

It was not like Evina had a choice, for she was carried over the assistant's shoulder, like one would hold a grown cat, and brought to a large, Pokemon Gym-like room, but it was all white and tiled, with cameras in all corners of the room.

Iggy came out of the door across from her, all pumped.

"You ready?" he said, "I only have Ember as my fire attack, so be ready for the burn!"

As they were talking, Makomo, who was in a room above the whole thing, was looking at Evina's stats.

"Hmm...Speed is her only IV that's 31, and she doesn't have a lot of EVs in her...however her level is pretty high for a starter-type: 17. Wait, seventeen? She should be a Janobii, why doesn't she evolve?"

Professor Araragi came in the room Makomo was in, "What did you say? She's seventeen?"

"She is... It's understandable, though. I don't doubt she gained a few levels on her way here."

Iggy charged at her, ready to bop her with a Tackle attack, but Evina dodged and used Vine Whip to smack him down.

"Woah, (snort)...that was more powerful than I thought it was going to be...," Iggy said as he staggered up on his feet, "I guess I'll have to pull out the big guns: Ember!" and with that, Iggy blew out a flame from his nostrils onto Evina, causing her more pain than it should have caused because of her type disadvantage.

"Well, she seems to fight fairly well against low-leveled Pokemon like Pokabu," Professor Araragi said as she watched the fight, "What are her moves?"

"Let me see...," Makomo looked at her move chart, "She knows Grass Mixer, Vine Whip, Wrap and...Oh my god..."

"What is it, something wrong?" Professor Araragi quickly turned to look at the computer and her eyes widened as well, "How…she can't learn that attack by herself! Who tutored her?"

"I don't know, but it's so cool! I hope she knows how to use it in battle!" Makomo said, excited.

"I don't know… That's a VERY strong move for such a young Tsutarja like her."

Evina pulled out her vines and coiled them around Iggy, then proceeded to tighten them hard around his belly. Iggy countered this by flaming one of the vines with Ember, but Evina would not let go. Iggy then saw a hint of rage in Evina's eyes as the vines tightened even more.

"Why did you just stand there and watch!" she growled, "Why didn't you help them, you and that Chillarmy could have saved them if you just tried! But you decided to watch because you were 'too afraid' or 'too weak'… I can't believe you…I can't!"

"E-Evina, listen to me! They would have killed your family whether I stepped in or not! The difference would just be that now they would have had bacon with their meal! Now please stop…"

Evina's vines loosened around him and she let him fall to the ground. She plopped down on the ground and refused to move. Professor Araragi and Makomo saw this and Makomo pressed a button that allowed her to talk to the Pokemon through a small megaphone on one of the walls,

"Come on, little Tsutarja, you can do it! You can beat Pokabu!"

Evina did not move, her eyes were vacant of any expression as she thought about the loss of her family and the burden she must have been on Scepter.

"_Hey….HEY! Where are you going? Our nest is this way!"_

"_But it's not my home, it was never my home. I'm going to find where I came from, if you want to follow me, fine."_

"Well…I did it," Evina whispered as she looked around the lab, "I found where I came from and what I was supposed to do."

"Come on, sweetie!" Makomo cheered on, "You can win the fight; you were so close!"

Evina answered Makomo by using her vines to whip off the megaphone in her own anger and frustration, causing static on the other end.

Makomo stared at Professor Araragi for a moment and finally said, "I don't think she wants to battle right now. I suggest you just let her rest for the night, she looked _really_ miserable earlier today."

Professor Araragi sighed and nodded, "Okay, take them out."

Night fell, and after wandering around Kanako Town trying to be discreet, they came across the Pokemon lab, or at least Emmy did, the others did not know a house from a tree.

"I found it!" Emmy cheered, "I found the lab!" she jumped onto one of the window panes and looked inside, where she saw Iggy and Mimi go in their Pokeballs to rest, and it looked like Evina was about to do the same.

"Scepter, come on! Your sister is about to go into a Pokeball!"

"What?" he ran in and was about to knock the door down when he saw a little doggy door down below. Emmy and Pippy were able to get through said door effortlessly, but Scepter…

"If I was a Treecko this wouldn't have happened!" he said as he was trying to pull himself in.

"If you didn't have such a large butt, this wouldn't have happened!" Emmy said as she and Pippy grabbed one of his arms to help him in. They got him in, but he was launched at such force that he suddenly ended up in the Pokemon Lab room where Evina, tail on her lap, expression blank, unaware of the comedy that just happened in front of her.

She looked at the empty Pokeball next to her and was about to press it, but she saw a familiar hand on top of the Pokeball. She looked up to see a smiling Grovyle and looked away.

"Evina, what's wrong?" he asked, "You look fed-up."

"I am…I'm not leaving," she said, "I'm staying here, you can go home, and I'll stay here where I can fulfill my duty to be somebody's Pokemon," she had tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm sorry I was such a burden to you all this time. I won't be one anymore…"

"Evina, what on _earth_ are you talking about? You were never a burden to me or anyone else on this trip and you know that! Why are you giving up all of a sudden? You were the one who wanted to find your family and that's what we're going to do, so come on!"

"I don't HAVE my own family!" the Tsutarja spat.

"Wh-…what are you talking about?" Scepter said, thinking that this whole thing was a prank Evina pulled to be some sort of jerk. His thoughts drastically changed when she told him everything Chillarmy and Iggy told her about the Houndooms and the fire and the fact that she was basically an orphan.

"…so we basically came here for no reason," Evina finished angrily, "and all this time I've just dragged you all over the place against your will to visit a nonexistent family in Isshu!"

"Even though that's really sad, and I'm _really_ sorry that happened to you, but I've been _trying _to tell you that you have had a family _all along_! Weren't you the least bit curious as to _why_ you ended up in my mom and dad's nest?"

"No, 'cause you all made me believe I was a Treecko like the rest of the group, so I didn't even bother," Evina hissed, "when I found out from that Seviper that I wasn't like you guys, I wanted to leave to find my own family and leave you all 'cause I _knew_, I just _knew_ you guys didn't want me!"

"Just because we didn't like you did NOT mean we didn't consider you a part of our family, Evina! Besides, it was kinda natural that my parents almost rejected your egg; Pokemon nature, you know? If I was born into a family full of Jaroda, I think your family would see the same way."

"I guess…"

"But what makes me mad is that you're talking as if you never had a family to begin with!" Scepter wrapped his arms around his sister, "No matter what you do and who you are, you are family to me…"

Evina thought about this conversation for a while before returning the hug.

"Now," Scepter said, letting go, "How about we get us out of here?"

Evina looked at the Pokeball that was meant to be hers and then looked back at Scepter and nodded.

After they left Kanako Town, they went back into the forest where they were greeted with Vipera whipped onto a tree, bleeding, hurt, and tired.

"Hey, it's the Seviper we saw back in Hoenn!" Evina said as she ran over to her, "What happened?"

Vipera looked at Evina, and then the rest of the gang before she dropped to the ground, her breathing shallow, she chuckled

"Evina, Scepter...my have you two grown," she winced in pain as she tried to get up, "You two have got to get out of here, it doesn't matter how you do, as long as you all are out of Isshu!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Emmy asked, though she knew in her gut what the problem was.

"That Zangoose…he's been tracking you guys all the way here, and he won't stop until all of you are dead…and he'll slaughter anyone in his way…" any life in the Seviper's eyes was fading, "Your mother and father have been looking for you, _both_ of you, since you started this stupid trip, I would highly suggest you find them _now_ before that damn Zangoose finds you and kills you all."

"How did he find you?" Evina asked quietly.

Vipera sighed, "I will admit that that is entirely my doing…it was all in instinct, I couldn't help myself…how stupid I was when I underestimated his power, but like hell I gave up. I gave him some new scars in addition to the ones he already had, but I let my guard down _once_…I'll tell you, something was _not right_ with the battle I had with him…he was using moves that Zangoose shouldn't know, one of them was Claw Sharpen, which, as the move implies…made his claws sharp every time he used it, and made his physical attacks hit me a lot more, plus, they were more powerful," Vipera was too exhausted to explain any more. She lowered her head down, "My time has come…pity, I was planning on using you two as a side dish when you got home…I'll tell you this before I go: Stay away from that Zangoose…because I feel he isn't one at all…and…stay away from my Oran bush…" and with that, she passed.

"…Well, you heard the Seviper, we have to leave!" Scepter said as he began to walk away. Once everyone else was gone, Evina pulled out a small Oran Berry and placed it next to Vipera and whispered a thank you before catching up with her team.

Emmy walked a lot closer to Scepter, more nervous than ever, and it did not help that it was getting dark.

"What if he finds us?" Emmy stammered, "He's really powerful, we would have no chance in beating him!"

"Don't you worry, dear Emonga!" Pippy said triumphantly, "I, Piponimus Alexander II, will protect you from any Pokemon whether Gulpin or Groudon!"

Emmy looked at the boastful Piplup and smiled before getting close enough for them to snuggle.

Pippy blushed, "H-Hey! What are you doing, Emmy?"

The flying squirrel smiled, "I'll feel much safer with such a 'powerful' Pokemon like you…"

"Well, ain't that sweet…," a sinister voice said, "it's a good thing you both will die together so one doesn't have to suffer heartbreak, no?"

The voice revealed itself to be the Zangoose, smiling with such murderous intent other Pokemon would mistake it as a Glare attack.

"You!" Scepter growled, "Don't you come any closer!"

"Or what?" he said, "You gonna wave a leaf at me? Give me a break, I'm not even here for the likes of you…I'm here for your precious Emonga…"

"Don't you touch her!" Pippy cried out, "Or face my wrath!"

The Zangoose smirked as his claws glowed a light purple and slashed the Piplup effortlessly, "Pathetic excuse for a Pokemon I've _ever_ seen…"

"Pippy!" Emmy said as she scuttled over to his side.

"Emmy, you take care of Pippy," Scepter said as he got ready for battle, "I'll take him on…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Please," the Zangoose scoffed, "do you honestly think a measly Pokemon like _you_ can take me on? It would be better if you just gave me little Emmy and have me be on my way."

"Shut up!" Scepter growled, "You're all talk, why don't you just show me your power so we can leave in peace?"

The Zangoose smirked, "Very well, then..." his claw turned a light purple before charging at Scepter so fast he barely had time to react. Out of instinct, the Grovyle blocked his face by crossing his arms and protected himself, though it was at the cost of his arms, which were scratched so badly his arms shook. Scepter shook off the pain and tried to whack him with a Pound, but the Zangoose dodged it like it was nothing and scratched him again with enough force to land him in front of Evina.

"You don't have to do this," Evina said to him as he was getting up, "he's a lot stronger than you, Scepter..."

Too involved in the fight, Scepter ignored her and leaped from tree to tree, the Zangoose following him every time.

"I'd listen to your sister, Grovyle," he snickered, "you don't stand a chance against me..."

Scepter glared and attempted to strike him, however, he knew he was going to dodge, so he leaped into a tree, dodging whatever move the Zangoose was going to use. He was up to something.

"Where are you?" the Zangoose called out, "Don't flee now, I was just having fun!"

From below the trees, Evina, Emmy, and Pippy watched as the Zangoose kept looking around for their first-stage friend.

"Where _is_ he?" Emmy said quietly, "Is he preparing for a sneak attack? I hard Grovyles are good at hunting by sneaking around."

The Zangoose smirked, "Looks like your friend just fled," he jumped down from the branch, "too bad, I was having a lot of fun. It was almost going to be like a game to see how long he could survive. Oh well, I guess he was too scared to come out and fight like a real Pokemon should."

He walked up to Emmy and was about to grab her when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain on his back, he turned around in shock just in time for the pain to reach his face. Once he recovered, he touched his cheek to feel that it was a slash. Emmy looked closely when the next attack hit and found out that it was Scepter, and by the looks of it, he had just learned Fury Cutter, which was why the Zangoose's pain got worse every hit. The Zangoose tried to attack, but he was too fast. Once he got the sixth Fury Cutter move in, he finished it off with a Quick Attack, which sent the Zangoose flying through the darkness of the forest.

"Did...I win?" he said, a little suspicious; that was easy, _way_ too easy. He told Evina to stay with Emmy as he slowly walked towards the area where the Zangoose flew.

Emmy was shaking, she knew that the battle was not over, she just knew it. It really was too easy for Scepter to win like that without some form of effort, and be barely even got hurt in the battle, so there was something else...

Suddenly a cry, a shrill, grating roar, was heard in Scepter's direction. Emmy's ears perked up to the sound and then hid behind Pippy and Evina.

"That was _NOT_ a Zangoose!" she exclaimed, "Sweet Arceus, don't let him get to me, I know who he is now!" she called over to the Grovyle, "Scepter, _get out of there, now!_"

It was too late. As soon as Scepter turned around to do what Emmy said, a purple, glowing paw slashed Scepter's stomach as fast as he used his Fury Cutter. The Night Slash was a direct hit, and left the Wood Gecko on his knees, coughing. The figure smiled at this scene, his purple paw turning into a thin, red-clawed paw. It pushed some of his red, black-highlighted hair out of his face as he smirked.

"That's Kanve," Emmy whispered to the two, "the last time I saw him, he was a Zorua...but he...evolved."

Kanve turned to Emmy and sharpened his claws like he was sharpening knives, "So you remember me, Emelia? Well, that's wonderful, at least you'll know the person who killed you and your friends..."

Evina pulled out her vines and put them in front of the flying squirrel defensively, "You won't touch her!"

"Oh, so the little baby snake is going to try to defend her now? How pathetic...you might as well give up now while you can..."

Scepter staggered to his feet and prepared a Leaf Blade, but as he charged after Kanve, the Zoroark turned to him and lashed at him with his claws.

"And you," he walked over to the weak Grovyle, "you are such a huge mistake. I think you got a little overconfident because of your evolution, was that it? Let's see...By the looks of it, you are so close to being KOed that all I have to do is scratch you and you're finished," he put his sharp claw up to Scepter's neck and smiled, "'Sayonara', Scepter..."

"_No!_" Evina ran over to Kanve and pushed him over with a Vine Whip, "Don't you _dare _touch him!"

Kanve glared at her, "Okay, little Tsutarja, you are _seriously_ grating on my last nerve. If you're so eager to die, then fine, I'll leave your 'brother' alone and kill you instead. At least it'll be a heck of a lot faster..."

Evina was scared, but she tried to hold her ground. She put up her vines defensively and tried to hide the fact that they were shaking. She had never really fought alone before, and she did not even know if she could even get a move in.

But she had to try; Emmy's life was at stake.

She saw that Kanve was about to strike her with a Night Slash. She was not prepared for this in the slightest, and instead of dodging, she braced herself for the impact. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice:

"_Awesome Shell Lightsaber Attack!_"

She opened an eye to witness Mimi slashing at the Zoroark with a Shell Blade, or as she called it, the "Awesome Shell Lightsaber Attack". A rustle in the bushes and Iggy appeared, his snout smoking with flame. He jumped up and snorted an Ember attack at Kanve's face.

"H-Hey! What are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with a Trainer by now?"

"We were worried about you," Iggy said as he landed next to Evina, "we knew you didn't want to be there, so we let you go 'cause we saw your friends, but Mimi saw this odd Pokemon out our window and we decided to follow it."

"How did you guys even get out?"

"Diversion, Miju~. Miss Makomo really likes plushies, so we put plushies of ourselves in the Pokeballs instead, Mimiju~" Mimi replied for Iggy, for he was still trying to burn Kanve.

"You two are more annoying than the snake!" Kanve hissed, he then took the form of a Jihead, a two-head Dragon Pokemon, which both of the heads grabbed Mimi and Iggy and threw them in opposite directions, then he turned back to his normal self, "Have you even _looked_ at your levels in comparison to mine? I could wipe you away with my numbers alone!"

"Levels don't matter!" Iggy said as he struggled to get up. Levels _did_ matter in some way, there was no way two level five and a level eighteen were going to even _touch_ a level thirty Pokemon, he was too strong, but that did not stop them from giving up, the two Isshu starters fought until they were in the red, when they could barely even stand anymore. Surprisingly, they did a number on Kanve; he was cut in a number of places, even though he passed them off as paper cuts, and he was burned on a couple of places, too. Emmy and Pippy took the two Pokemon to the safest area on the battlefield to heal. It was just Kanve and Evina now.

Kanve sharpened his claws again as he smiled. He was so much looking forward to this, for if she was defeated, there would be no one to stop him from getting Emmy. Evina raised her vines, she was ready for battle as well, but now she was more nervous than ever; she had no one to protect her now, she was all alone at this point. Kanve swiped his claws at her, but she dodged out of instinct and went through his legs to get behind him and then struck him with Vine Whip. Kanve grabbed one of her vines and bit right into it, causing a massive amount of pain. She withdrew her vines and spun around so fast the leaves around her made a tornado, in which she aimed it at Kanve. It hit, but it was not direct; he only got shot in the leg by one of the leaves.

Evina was getting exhausted, she had never performed a Grass Mixer in a while, and it took a lot of energy to do. Kanve saw how tired she was and used this to his advantage. He charged at her and, before she could dodge, stuck her with Pursuit, which hit.

Evina got up, but before she could stand on her little cream-colored legs, she was struck across the face with his claws. It took only a second for her to realize he was using Fury Swipes, and every "swipe" was followed with Claw Sharpen, not for the benefits in the move, but more to make his claws more and more deadly.

"Evina!" Scepter cried out, he tried his hardest to get up, but his own wounds were too great, and he was forced to sit back down by his pain.

"L-l-leave her alone...," he attempted to say, tears formed in his eyes as he was forced against his will to watch his sister get slashed to death by this...this _monster_.

"Well, look at this," Kanve stared at his claws, "by the looks of this, one more Fury Swipe and you're _done_. Any last words before you experience miserable failure?"

Evina said nothing.

"Alright then. Sorry I have to do this to you...oh wait, no I'm not."

Evina squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"EVINAAAA!" Scepter rushed to be at her side when Emmy, Pippy, and the rest of the gang held him down, "Let me go! I need to be with my sister! She needs me! We need to go home _together_!"

Evina saw Scepter try to run to her when her vision blacked out.

_Evina..._

Evina opened her eyes and saw she was in a white room, but the color turned to green and then change into a forest. Evina walked around this forest, curious as to why she was here.

_Evina..._

The voice was behind her, she turned and then saw someone she had never seen before, but looked so familiar to her at the same time.

"...Mama?"

The Jaroda slithered up to her and smiled, "How are you?"

"Mama!" she hugged her as tightly as she could, "Mama...if I'm here with you, does that mean I'm..."

The Jaroda shook her head, "You're just unconscious. I saw what happened down there, and I asked Arceus to just see you one more time before I go to Poke-Heaven."

"You mean you saw Him?" Evina said, "Wow...but, why here? Why now?"

Mama Jaroda went to eye-level with Evina, which made her a bit uncomfortable, but she knew she meant no harm,

"I needed to give you support; this is your first big fight, and the last thing I want to happen to you is that you die."

Evina looked down, "Mama, why is the Zoroark bad? Emmy told me he belonged to a loving trainer, and he was treated with happiness and love, so why did he kill her?"

Mama Jaroda looked sad, "You know...I don't know. I actually asked the same thing to Lord Arceus, and he said that maybe something was truly wrong with Mr. Kanve. Pokemon, and Humans, are sometimes born as horrible creatures," she nudged Evina happily, "don't let him get the best of you, just because he's levels higher than you doesn't mean he's stronger than you."

Evina saw that her mom was fading away, and she got scared, "Mama, don't go! I don't want you to leave me again!"

Mama Jaroda looked at her, "Evina...I will always be with you, always. Even when I'm not really there, I'll always be by your side, I always was from the beginning..."

"Mama?" her hand on her mother's stomach now was touching air, "Mama?"

She looked at her hands as a tear was caught on one of them. Her mama did not want her to die...so she won't.

"Now, where was I?" Kanve said as he turned to walk towards Emmy, who was so scared that electricity was starting to come out of her yellow cheeks. The Zoroark felt something tugging his leg. Annoyed, he turned to see one of Evina's vines wrapped tight around his leg. He tried to shake it off, but it stuck there.

"You're still alive?" Kanve said, "You just don't know when to quit, huh?"

Evina struggled to get up, but she did, and immediately she was glowing a bright green, which made it look like she was outlined in emerald fire.

"What's happening to Evina?" Emmy asked to Scepter, who was so happy and relieved his sister was alive that he was able to stand.

"It's her Overgrow, Grass-types like us are born with it. When she's _really_ hurt, her grass moves are boosted!"

"Oh, I remember!" Emmy exclaimed, "My Trainer also said that, since she's a Grass-type, any Grass moves that attack are boosted with...what was it again? 'STAP'? ...no, 'STAB'! Same Type Attack Bonus! So that means she's even MORE powerful with her Grass attacks!"

"But she never used Overgrow, most Grass-types her stage can never master it as well as their evolved others...is she planning anything?"

"Mama...I..._we_ have been through a lot to see you...please ask Arceus to give me enough strength to fight him...please..." Evina whispered.

The leaves made for her Grass Mixer earlier slowly levitated into the air and surrounded Evina. Her friends, and Kanve, were wondering what was going on with her, she had never done this before. The leaves started to glow a bright white and form into little white spheres, which put their energy into Evina until she herself started to glow a bright white.

"Sweet Arceus..." Pippy was amazed, "She...she's evolving?"

That she was. She turned a foot taller and there were leaves growing out of her back. The leaf on her tail was larger and her arms were a bit stubbier, the yellow parts on her shoulder formed into a big collar, her eyes were more narrow, and a small crest formed on her head.

She was a Janovy.

"Wow...," Scepter said, taken aback by that sudden evolution. She was still hurt, so her Overgrow was still in effect. She hissed angrily at Kanve.

"WOW, I wanna be cool like that, Mimimiju~!" Mimi cheered, "Don't you, Iggy?"

"I guess," Iggy replied.

Evina closed her eyes as she smiled, immediately she saw her mother smile at her,

"Do you still remember that move the old Venusaur taught you?" she said, "I think you should use it now while you still can..."

Evina nodded and opened her eyes, which glowed a bright green as she lifted her tail high up in the air, she glared daggers at Kanve before she slammed it hard on the ground.

At first nothing happened but then the earth shook violently. Emmy held tightly to Pippy as Mimi did the same to Iggy.

"What...what's happening?" Iggy said in a panic, afraid that this might be an Earthquake attack. A bunch of small roots traveled in front of Kanve, and once they reached him, a small vine grabbed his foot, then another grabbed his other foot, and then even larger vines wrapped around his body and tugged at his hair. They were trying to pull him down, but he struggled, snapping off the vines, but more just came, one even reached his neck and threw him down on the ground so they could pull him down easier.

"What the hell is going on?" Kanve said, "How is this happening?"

"I agree with Kanve...what...what is she doing?" Emmy asked.

Scepter suddenly remembered the time when Evina was pulled to the side by that Venusaur, she said she taught her something that she would only use if needed, and he then knew what she taught her: Frenzy Plant, only her Overgrow made it more powerful than it should be.

"How...I was beaten by a little grass snake...how could I...How could I lose?" were Kanve's final words before he was sucked into the ground by her vines.

The green in Evina's eyes faded away as she lay down on the ground, exhausted. Scepter, now recovered, ran over to her sister and lifted her head up so he could see her.

"Brother," she opened her eyes slightly, "I'm really sorry I got you into this mess... I just wanted to prove to you that...I _can_ do something right...but what I've done is get us into more trouble and made me more disappointed than ever. I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong...I thought you did at first, but then when I saw the many adventures we were on...I mean, we were on a plane, I _fell_ out of a plane, we met people like Emmy and Pippy, and these two."

He gave the Janovy a big hug, "You're one of the best people I ever met, you know that?"

Evina hugged back to the best of her ability, for her arms were shorter now, "You too, brother...you too."

"There they are!"

The gang turned to see Leena and Treaver run up to the two Grass-types and gave them a big hug, "Sweet Arceus, we were so worried about you. All I wanted was a few Oran Berries, they aren't _this_ far away!"

"Look how much you've grown!" Treaver exclaimed.

"Brother Scepter, sister Evina!" the three Treeko said as they ran up to them in happiness,

"How did you get so big?" one said,

"What's with the leaf on your head?" the other added on,

"You look so COOL!" the last one finished.

"One at a time!" Scepter said, a little overwhelmed by his three siblings. Evina giggled,

"Maybe we can discuss this when we get home?" she said.

"Uh...how are we going to go home?" Treaver asked, "I mean...yeah, how are we going to get home...?"

It suddenly dawned on Scepter that there was really no way to get home. He had to think of something until Evina stepped in...or not, because she was to exhausted to stand, but she still added in,

"Why don't we stay here until we find a way to go home? Or better yet, make a new nest here?

Leena looked at the many trees possibly filled with berries, and then looked up at the sky where many flying-types were showing of their skills of flying, she smiled.

"That's not a bad idea...," she turned to Treaver, "this could be a new adventure, especially for our little kids, and their new friends."

Treaver thought about it for a moment, then smiled, "Alright, that's fine with me."

"Scepter," Evina said, "are you okay with this? Are you sure you don't want to go back home?"

"I _AM_ home," she nuzzled Scepter, "and I know where it is now."

"Oh?" Scepter was a little confused, but it was all dismissed when Evina butterfly-kissed with her tongue.

"With you."

**_THE END_**


End file.
